inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
Username Yes, First I was Gwnomdathetkan, then I was Garshield Bayhan, then I made a new account:Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI, and now I canged my name. :3 The Mist Inside Yourself 20:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: It came!!! Thats great!!!!!!!!! Yer the sword looks amazing and I love how epic Liu Bei looks in his pose!!!!! The colors are soo different and epic!!!!!!! Click here to see Perseus + Okita ;-) ' '''I love Byakko sooo much but I think my most fav would have to be Devil Soul!!!! I just love it soo much but when I get my next LBX I'm getting Perseus for sure!!!! For me Vampire Cat is a bit weird, I mean I think it looks more like a doll than an LBX. ' '''Thats great, luckly you a Fei Rune keychain how epic!!!!!!!! Yer I've seen both of the cases as well, I really want to get the 2nd case with the Raimon members because I think its a great item to buy. I know I really want an amazing LBX like Perseus because Perseus has amazing wephones, great amour frame and a stylish look. I think him and Liu Bei would be mega powerful but I'm not quite sure yet. Yer the necklace wow!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess ebay does have everything but I don't always trust ebay. OMG I know how you feel, when I have a piece of anime merchendise I feel just like that character, I hope you get the necklace soon so you can feel like Gouenji. Thats ok, that page is special to me because some of my information is on there so its important enough to be in my signiture. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 01:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yer I love how fast Perseus is and how amazing his movements are and his skill. Thats epic, I would love to see him in a race XD I would have to go for Liu Bei because he is just amazing and I can't get enough of him, I think Liu Bei would be my first, Perseus would be my second and either Archilies Deed or Pandora would be my third. I love Byakko Shohazan sooo much!!!!! I also love Holy Lance, Gungnir and Devil Soul!!!!! Yer Devil Soul looks scary but powerful as well, I am super set on getting Perseus next, I'm gonna buy some Inazuma Eleven merchendise as well XD Yer I hope to make like small animations were I can use the LBXs, also I think Vampire Cat is just a doll. It soundn't be an LBX no disrespect to Asuka I mean shes a great character and LBX player and really funny mainly when she drinks tomato juice XD Yer that necklace is the best and I am trying to find it so I can get it myself, I know I've had some hard times on ebay and other sites like Amazon as well. I perfer the shops instead because atleast I get to take it home instead of waiting but I wish a local anime shop opened up or a Level-5 merchendise shop. I really want one to open soon. Wow man thats bad but atleats the owner helped you out, I mean that would of cost you some money mate. Lucky some people on ebay are nice XD IKR I am training to become a writer for all types of stuff but I really want to make an anime about me so I could put myself inside an anime!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think it would be the best ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would soooo love to go out on a pokemon adventure, I think if I could choose my perfered region then I'd go for Hoenn. My favorite game was Pokemon Sapphire so I would love to go around the Hoenn region and battle Kyogre and face Team Aqua!!!!!!!! Yer I was thinking maybe people would noitice it so I made it under Great Blaster because I think its one of the strongest combination Hissatsus in Chrono Stone!!!! ''' '''Yer I know Play-Asia is epic and I am getting a Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS XL Blue pouch from there. I know its a lot cheaper and its free shipping for UK buyers!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 00:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yer I love Liu Bei soo much, I love Pandoras speed and how it fights. Its fast and deadly and the same goes for Perseus when his in Strike Mode. OMG you should watch Danball Senki then, the end and the fight with the Innovators is just amazing, I love and hate Lex sooo much!!!!!! I was mega shocked when I saw Lexs sister XD Gungnir is amazing and I ordered Perseus today but it cost me £11.99!!!!!!!!!! However I know its worthit and I also bought some Inazuma Eleven merchendise. I ordered a 3DS XL pouch which is blue and has the Inazuma Caravan on it. I hope it comes soon. Yer the head is just too much I mean it makes it look more like a goth doll then a LBX, I love it when she drinks the cans and acts like its normal XD Thats great!!!!! I was going to buy the necklace but my order already came to £30 so I couldn't. But I will soon, yer theres no shops that sell this stuff here either. They should make a local Level-5 branch here I mean I bet theres millions of collectors here just dying to buy this stuff and there just losing money by not making a shop. Yer thats a lucky help man. I am training but I'm taking Media Studies as my course in Collage, I wanted to be a games tester when I was 14 and I tried to by testing DS roms before they came to UK. This way I would tell people if its worth getting or not, but then I got into Inazuma Eleven so now I don't do it. OMG I would love to join Inazuma Eleven, if I could choose my perfered season I would be in Season 3, the FFI Arc. I would just want to verse everyone, Endou, Fideo, Edgar, Ichinose, Rococo. All of them I want to face all of them with my own Hissatsu Devil Sword, a combo of Devil Burst and Odin Sword!!!! I love Shinnoh because its sooo much more different and I think its still better than Unova. I think Shinnoh would be my 3rd favorite, my 2nd would be Johto because I love and I mean LOVE Lugia and Celebi sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pokemon Silver was my 2nd favorite game. Yer well again Level-5 if only they allowed Hakuryuu to appear instead of Taiyou, if only. Yer waiting is annoying and same I've spent over £60 alone on merchendise XD But I think its all worth it as long as I want it then why not. OMG I had a very similar thought O__O Back in September I was going to learn Japanese so that I won't have to wait for subbs but also so I could ask my parents to get me a Japanese 3DS and either Neppuu or Raimei. The games are just too epic and amazing but I guess its too hard getting a game like Neppuu and Raimei if you don't understand them. I wish they come english soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 01:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Navigation You are so right Gouenji. I often feel that the original series is being forgotten by people and i will create a navigation for both GO and the original series. First i'll create the GO Navigation and if you want to help you could start adding them from the end and i'll start adding them from the start this way the work will be completed quickly and for the original series i'm going to create a separate navigation for each season and we'll add them in the same manner. I'm getting started on the GO Navigation. Once I've completed it i'll send you a message and we'll start adding them i'll try to finish it within 45 minutes because after that there will be and electricity outage in my home for about an hour and i'll be studying after that if i cannot complete it then i'll finish it tomorrow :) 11:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Good News i've finished the GO Navigation. Here's a link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GO_Episodes_Navigation Since your offline right now we'll add them tomorrow when we are both online :) 14:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have added the season 1 navigation since they are shorter i'll tell u when i'm done with the season 2 navigation because they are big and i'm gonna need help adding all them. 09:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I Have completed it here's a link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Season2_Navigation we can start adding it 13:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes i will u. I'll let you know when it's finished and then i'll do it from 68 to 97 and you can do the rest. Wow 60 Episodes, this one is gonna take a while >__< 15:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah i finally finished it, here's a link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Season3_Navigation Lets get started. I'll take 68 to 97 and you'll take 98 to 127 10:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Talk Yes I will stop But I Want to help .Could You Please let to help in the articles??? I want To Help in Every Thing and I Love Very Much This Wikia! Why Can't I Upload Bad Quality Files? Thanks for Every thing(Gamma10) Why Did You Remove a Picture In Gra Fom?? ( Gamma10) Sorry about the inconvinient but I Don't know how to sign like you do. ( Gamma10) Re:Software Honestly, I don't know :( My cousin chipped it for me since I can't do it. Sorry, I can't help you much :( Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Same here~! I hope you will find one~! I would like to play against you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC)